


Birthday Surprise

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip gives Shotaro a present on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 on February 2nd, for Renn Kiriyama's birthday. Though I wrote it in 2011 it was supposed to be set in 2012, since this is post series. Here's my logic:
> 
> -Begins Night was sometime in 2008; Shotaro was 23 and Philip was 15  
> -the events of episode 1 were in September 2009; Shotaro was 24 and Philip was 16  
> -the events of episode 47 were in September 2010; Shotaro was 25 and Philip was 17  
> -in February 2011 (when I actually wrote the story) Philip would have still been gone  
> -the events of episode 48 were in September 2011; Shotaro is 26 and Philip is 18  
> -February 2nd 2012, Shotaro would be 27 but Philip would still only be 18
> 
> Yay math!

To Shotaro, birthdays had never really been special.  
  
Okay, okay, that was a lie. It wasn't that they hadn't been special. It was just that after a certain age, he'd stopped celebrating them. Once Philip and the responsibilities of Double came into his life, he'd been too busy fighting a Dopant to remember his birthday. Last year, he'd spent it knowing that the one person he wanted to be there wasn't going to be...  
  
But this year, it seemed, his birthday was already getting off to a great start.  
  
The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Philip, laying on his chest and grinning down at him, one of those tacky noisemakers that uncurled perched between his lips.   
  
_Fwee~_  
  
Philip reached up with one hand, tossing the noisemaker aside haphazardly and continued to grin down at him.  
  
"Happy birthday, Shotaro," Philip murmured, leaning down and capturing his lips. All too soon the assault was over and Philip pulled back just enough to be able to look him in the eyes, once again grinning a little bit too widely.  
  
"What's going on?" Shotaro asked, still a little groggy and disoriented from the strange wakeup call.  
  
"I'm giving you your present a little early today," Philip explained, pure and unadultered mischief on his face. "Somehow I don't think it'd be appropriate to give you this at the party." Then Philip's skilled hands were on him, trailing across his chest and down across his abdomen, and he was kissing Shotaro again, their tongues sliding and twisting together in a decidedly inappropriate way. And all Shotaro did in response was just grin against Philip's mouth and let it happen. He gladly let the younger male push off the pajama pants he was wearing, laughing a little inwardly at the smug look Philip shot up at him when he found him to already be quite hard with need.   
  
The feeling of Philip's deft hands on his hardness never got old to Shotaro, no matter how many times the two of them made love like this. It seemed to the detective that it was a completely random occurance - between Shotaro still acting as the head detective of the Narumi Agency and Philip's researching, they often found that they were too busy to indulge in much more than an occasional kiss. They were well on their way to cleaning up the Dopant problem in Fuuto, but that didn't mean that the crime rate was at all affected - in fact, it seemed that a lot of the criminal organizations had been scared into hiding while the Dopants were on the loose, thanks mostly to Double. But Double had stopped appearing when there weren't Dopants to fight, and the criminals seemed to come out of the woodworks nowadays. It made for good business, though, and insured that there was always food on the table in the Narumi Agency.   
  
But today was Shotaro's birthday, and Akiko had insisted, yesterday, that he was going to take the day off and they were going to throw him a party. He hadn't  _acted_  very enthusiastic about the party, but secretly he was glad. And waking up to find Philip in his bed was already a good enough "present" for Shotaro today - even if he had to spend his birthday tracking down some criminal or beating up some stray Dopant, he wouldn't care. He'd sworn to protect the city after all, no matter what the day was.   
  
And Philip, it seemed, was doing his part to make sure that Shotaro enjoyed his first "present". They'd done this so many times before, and yet every time it seemed that Philip invented new and more innovative ways to make Shotaro moan and arch up into hands and a mouth that were entirely too talented to belong to a mere eighteen[*](http://community.livejournal.com/deependstudios/40564.html#cutid2)-year-old bookworm. He seemed to know exactly where to touch, how hard to squeeze, where to put his tongue...and exactly when to stop, leaving Shotaro breathless and on the verge of climax. Had he not been so used to this treatment from Philip, he would have cursed the teenager's name. But he knew what his partner was planning, so he just gave up and reciprocated when Philip moved back up to kiss him deeply, groaning at the taste of his precum in Philip's mouth.   
  
"Enjoying your present so far, Shotaro?" Philip asked, with a smirk.  
  
"Y-yes," Shotaro managed to reply, panting for breath. Philip just leaned back down for a slow, lazy kiss. But his hands were on Shotaro's member even as he kissed the older man, very purposefully stroking and spreading a slick liquid. Breaking the kiss, he shifted, gripping Shotaro's shoulder with one hand and keeping the other firmly on Shotaro's hardness, slowly moving backwards. Shotaro groaned as he felt warm tightness slowly engulf his throbbing erection. It was the look of pure lust and intense concentration on Philip's face that kept him still, watching breathlessly as Philip impaled himself of on his member. Slowly he removed his hand, moving it back up to grip Shotaro's other shoulder as he slid the rest of the way back, sheathing Shotaro fully inside of himself. Then Philip started to move, and Shotaro swore he felt his world fall slightly out of orbit.   
  
The position they were in was nothing new to Shotaro, but there had always been his hands on Philip's hips, guiding him into the tempo that Shotaro wanted. What was new here was Shotaro's complete and utter lack of control, a thought that both excited and terrified him. And it wasn't even the fact that he couldn't have  _taken_  control of the situation - Philip didn't have his hands pinned or tied up or anything, he just simply wasn't moving them from where they were tightly clenched in the bedsheets. He just laid back and enjoyed his "present", watching with half-lidded eyes as Philip moved, watched the expressions on his face change the closer the two of them got to climax.  
  
All of a sudden, Philip's movements started to get more and more frantic, his grip on Shotaro's shoulders tightening considerably. His eyes were tightly closed, his mouth parted slightly, gasping in breaths erratically as he shifted back and forth wildly, ramming Shotaro's cock into him as hard and as fast as he could. Shotaro moaned as his climax suddenly hit him, moving his hands instinctively to grip Philip's bare ass as the pleasure rocketed through him, thrusting wildly before finally coming deep inside the teenager. Philip arched against him with an unintelligible cry as he came.   
  
Breathing deeply as his heart slowly stopped racing at a million miles a minute, Shotaro moved his hands, one wrapping around Philip's bare shoulders, the other threading into his dark hair. Philip laid on him for a few moments, a look of contentment on his face, before he shakily pushed himself up and pulled off of Shotaro's spent cock, flopping unceremoniously beside the older detective. He was quick to snuggle against the brunette, who happily turned his head and pressed a tender kiss to his younger partner's lips.  
  
"Happy birthday, Shotaro," Philip said, his voice barely above a whisper. Shotaro just grinned.  
  
"Best present ever, aibou," he replied, his voice just as soft. Philip moved his head to rest just under Shotaro's chin, curling up on his side against him. Everything was silent for a moment before Shotaro suddenly looked about the room for something.  
  
"How many hours before the party?" he finally asked. Philip pulled back to look at him, confused.  
  
"Five or six...why?" the bookworm replied. Shotaro grinned.  
  
"Then let's sleep in," he replied, reaching an arm out and pulling the dark-haired teen back to where he'd been cuddled up to him before. Philip just simply settled back down against him, and the two were sleeping peacefully in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
  
Five hours later, they both woke with a start to a loud bang on Shotaro's door, followed by Akiko's singsong "Shotaro~kun~, wakey wakey!" Another loud bang sounded, before they heard another voice cut in with "Wait, Chief, I don't think you want to kick the door down".  
  
"Why not, Ryuu-kun?" they heard Akiko ask.  
  
"Think about it. Philip went in there a few hours ago, and hasn't come out yet," Terui replied, and the two partners turned to lock eyes with eachother, laughing quietly.   
  
"W-well how else are we supposed to wake them up? If Shotaro sleeps any more he'll miss the party!" Akiko whined.  
  
"I'm sure they're awake by now, Chief," Terui replied, his voice fading as he no doubt guided Akiko away from the door. Philip turned to look at Shotaro again.  
  
"Want to sleep a while longer?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Nah, let's get this party over with," Shotaro replied.


End file.
